basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Achaia
Achaia (/atθ̠eja/) is a rogue terrestrial planet located in the Jados Sector in the Erepacus Arm. History Achaia was originally a planet in the Ethaedair System, allong with Ethaedair I and Ethaedair III. The planet had liquid water and even life, no intelligent or even macroscopic life, only bacteria and very primitive multicellular organisms. Around -50,000,000 GST the rogue star Moncherev ’flew by’, causing mayhem in the system. Ethaedair I was flung into the star Ethaedair, Ethaedair III managed to achieve a stable orbit, but much further away than before. Achaia was flung out of the system, as the planet got further and further away from its star, the temperature dropped quickly. This caused the lakes, rivers and eventually oceans to freeze, after a while even the atmosphere froze. Some bacteria survived and evolved into the current life on the planet. Geography The planet has a diameter of 61871000 MDU and is completely covered in a layer of ice. Below the 18562 MDU thick layer of ice, a 6000 MDU deep ocean is located. This ice protects the ocean from all sorts of extinction events, including aster impacts and even gamma ray bursts. This ocean is kept liquid by the geothermal energy of Achaia itself. The ocean floor is covered in countless hydrothermal vents, also known as black smokers. Life Life on Achaia evolved from the few surviving bacteria, all life on the planet lives in permanent darkness and therefore never evolved eyes. Skafa The skafa is a common fish that lives in the ocean. It eats plankton and smaller fish. They, just like all other life on Achaia use echolocation to ‘see’, the black orbs on its face are used to detect vibrations from itself and other fish. Poraf The poraf is a predator that lives near the top of the ocean. The fish eats skafa, but also other fish and small creatures that attach themselves to the ice or crawl on it. The creature is several times larger than the skafa, with a length of just under 1 dul, compared to the skafa with a length of only 3 decidul. The creature has 2 regions on its head that have holes in them, these holes are used as gills, but also to attract mates. During the mating season the males will blow a large amount of bubbles into the water, females will detect these and come to the males. Small tentacles at the shoulders are used as both arms to hold its prey and as reproductive organs. Skekler The skekler is a type of crustacean that lives in the ocean of Achaia. The animal lives on the bottom of the layer of ice that covers the ocean, meaning that they always crawl upside down and their entire body is designed to live upside down. They use their sharp legs to stay attached to the ice. Their sharp tale is used to carve into the ice, but mostly for killing its prey. The skekler also has black orbs on it head that have the same purpose as the ones on the Skafa. Lastly they also have 6 flippers that can be used to swim short distanced and as a mating dance to attract the females, the skekler with the largest flippers is the most attractive. Phran The phran, also known as the fran or the achaian shark, is the apex predator in the ocean of Achaia. The creature can get up to 20 dul (or 2 decadul) in length, making it by far the biggest creature on the planet. The phran also has these vibrators that are used to ‘see’. It also has a group of very sharp, strong and big back and belly plates that are used to both attract mates and hinder the escape of a fish. The phran hunts by first detecting the vibrations of another fish and then racing towards it, when it arrives it circles the prey with its body. The plates make it harder for the fish to escape and then the phran devours its prey. Its large size does hinder the fish as it cannot swim extremely fast, even though it is quite streamlined and has a strong tail (that is also made of the same material as the plates). These fish can live for 50 years, though most die at the age of 40 or earlier due to diseases, parasites, rivalries between phran and other causes. Kapter The kapter is a big crustacean that lives in the ocean of Achaia. The creature can get up to 2 dul long. It lives mostly on the sea floor near the hydrothermal vents. It hunts using the horn on its head, after having pierced the prey (not necessarily killing it) it begans to secrete an enzyme through the small holes in the horn, this causes the prey to dissolve whilst the kapter eats the pieces of flesh that fall of. This causes a lot of small fish, bacteria and even other crustaceans to follow the kapter and eat some of the pieces it doesn’t. Skeklers can also swim using their tale, though not for a long time. Yera Biology Yera are an intelligent from the planet Achaia. They’re the only intelligent species from the planet. They use echolocation to ‘see’ and swim using their tentacles, which are also used as arms. They are about 4 dul long. Their tentacles are also used to grab prey and put them in its mouth, which is on the back of its head. Culture The yera are a hunter-gatherer civilization. They have already made stone tools and ‘sticks’ made from seaweed. The yera have no knowledge of anything outside the ocean or even that such a thing as ‘outside’ exists. They believe that the world is a flat plane with the ice at the top and bedrock at the bottom. This believe can be seen in their language: the yera speak a protolanguage mostly consisting of specific clicks and vibrations that carry basic meanings and can be put together to make relatively simple sentences. In this language the ‘word‘ for ‘bellow’ and ‘ground’ are the same, as are the ‘words’ for ‘above’ and ‘top’. They have a mythos which is based around ‘not-dead’ creature that can be compared to gods, who because of this simple language have the same name as the thing they represent. Most yera live in groups of 5 to 10, these groups do fight amongst each other, but they mostly live in peace and even mate with each other. They carve into the rock using the small retractable claws on their tentacle, amongst the things they carve are images of fish, rocks, plants and other yera, geometric shapes and ‘not-dead’. Future Over time the core of the planet will gradually cool down, making the only source of energy on the planet, geothermal, dissapear. Over time more and more of the ice will freeze, untill eventually the entire ocean is completely frozen and all life on the planet dies out. Leaving the remnants of life frozen in the ice.Category:Planets Category:Jados Sector Category:Erepacus Arm Category:Inhabited planets Category:Sentient species Category:Life